A Game of Spies: A New Game
by Ooogway
Summary: Where 007 meets RWBY. Atlas and Vale have rising tensions as General Ironwood insists on placing military personnel in Beacon Academy. Atlas, needs a reason to move soldiers and has deployed a shape shifting spy to cause disruption in the kingdom. Ozpin sees through this and relies on Favour de dos Casillas to jest and oust this spy in order to keep Vale an independent country.


**A Few Notes ;_;**

 _So I'm not a strong writer by any means, but I have a strong passion for RWBY and I couldn't help but express some fandom by writing and infusing the RWBY universe with a small bit of my own OC._

 _I'm interested in interacting or replying to other people's OC's and so the original link to said subject is (if you are in the RWBY FB group):_

 _groups/451687028262943/permalink/1004392552992385/_

 _It is very cringe, but the powers it possesses seems like an interesting topic to write about._

 _Please give some feedback, criticism, and hate as I need to get my writing skills up to par again for college LOL. Thanks!_

* * *

 ** _-_ _Beacon Academy, Dining Hall (Circa Season 1) -_**

The longest day of classes at Beacon Academy had passed for team FHLU. Four boys were sitting with defeated looks at a table near the hallway entrance - no one was touching their food. For the first time in their hunting careers, Favour, Hazel, Lorico and Ulrich struggled in combat.

This came as a horrible shock for Hazel who never had to ask for help or go to office hours at Signal Academy. Fighting Grimm with hook blades was meticulous and dangerous, yet he savoured it because it was as easy as breathing to him. The long half of his brown hair covered the disgusted look on his face as he was running through today's class in his head, analyzing his mistakes.

Lorico and Ulrich on the hand, shook off the exam and started eating. Lorico had blonde spiked up hair and a smooth face that exhumed, "I'm going to steal your girl and there's nothing you could do about it." But in reality, he was a kind hearted 19 year old teen who loved to have a good laugh. He wasn't the brightest at Signal, but he was the most gentle and showed great promise with the semblance to control weather conditions. Ulrich, opening his favorite book, was of the reserved type of person. His stone cold expression only changed ever so slightly when Lorico cracked a pity joke that anyone would have to laugh for. These two partnered up out of the shared desire to become stronger without a competitive atmosphere.

It was a solid 4 and a half minutes until Hazel had enough of remembering today's class when he slammed the table.

"Dang it, that test was so damn hard. I don't understand how Professor Port passes his students," he said with a resentful tone.

"It's like he doesn't want any student becoming a huntsman."

Lorico stopped halfway into his salad and chimed in, "Haha calm down man, I'm pretty sure if Pyhrra couldn't do it, neither could 90% of the class."

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. THAT POT BELLIED GRIMM HAS NO OPEN SPOTS TO HIT, HOW THE HELL DO YOU SLAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ALONE. THE PROFESSOR WANTS US ALL TO FAIL."

"Well, I don't see it that way. I think he was trying to teach us all a lesson about… …."

Lorico and Hazel started to argue.

Favour looked on knowing not to get tangled up in a lo - hazel argument. Being team leader for these three guys was already hard. The two people on the team were constantly arguing with one another and the other one was an extreme introvert. Combinational practices failed miserably in the first three weeks of school and chemistry has been a huge ongoing issue. On the upside however, they passed their 10 - things - about - your - teammate quiz on the first day of class.

Favour never had any real ambitions and that was really the only thing he had in common with his team. He saw graduating from Beacon and becoming a huntsman as just another step one had to take in life. Losing his father in the great war early on left him with no motivation to move on in Vale Society. His motto slowly developed over the years to becoming "Just do what it takes to survive and move on."

He stared at the dining hall's painted glass somewhat hoping to see a miracle happen, but alas, it was just as he thought: Pointless.

He looked back at the two and shrugged.

"I guess it's time to break these two up," He sighed as he stood up and walked over to the other side of the table.

The two were unaware that Favour had left his seat and continued to argue about the apparent bias of professors.

Favour sternly put his hands on Lorico and Hazel's heads and asked, "Whatcha guys talking bout?"

The two stopped arguing and looked up to see their leader's blood soaked eyes.

Hazel brushed off Favour's hand and replied, "I was just talking about how Beacon Academy professors give their students impossible tests to demoralize their students."

Lorico wafted in, "That's only because they wants us to realize the importance of teamwork and the necessity for a team!"

"You don't know anything!"

Favour had had enough and voiced, "Lorico is right. Normal grimm never fight alone and will always travel in packs. It would be a dumb way to die if you fought alone."

"Aw, what do you know?" Hazel protested.

"Hahaha gooot im, high five leader boss!"

Favour high fived Lorico and started to clean up his tray.

"I think we should all bounce yeah?"

Everyone agreed in unison.

The four boys then headed down the hallway for the dispensing area. The dining hall was in uproar as always and it was then that Lorico realized it was barely one o'clock.

"Man, do you guys really want to dip this soon? I mean it's the first time we ever finished eating that quickly."

Hazel replies, "Yeah, what else are we going to do? It's almost Ulrich's nap time too."

Ulrich nods as he sleepily closes his eyes, trying hard not to fall asleep.

"You guys are so boring. Look at all the girls here today! Yo, there's so many opportunities waiting to be taken. Hazel, we've got to get a girlfriend before we graduate."

"Uh… I really don't… know about that," Hazel replied weakly, "I'm just not into that kind of stuff."

"You grimm slickin' dirty liar."

Lorico grabbed Hazel by the arm, "Heeey WAIT WAIT WAIT," and ran over towards Team RWBY's table.

"LORICO I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONE DAY," Hazel screams as he is being pulled. "I SWEAR."

Favour sighed yet another long sigh. "Well, I guess they're going to be busy for awhile. Let's go back then Ulrich."

Ulrich happily agreed. The two boys disposed their trash and started to walk back to their rooms.

 ** _-_ _Beacon Academy, Main Avenue -_**

It was right outside the courtyard when Professor Goodwitch approached the boys and of course startled them. Favour saw those green eyes that contrasted his and was frozen and Ulrich had no answer to this confrontation as well. Her face, however, was unfazed.

"You are Favour de Dos Casillas, correct?"

Favour was still immobilized as he managed to murmur, "Ye… ye… yes ma'am."

"Headmaster Ozpin would like to see you immediately in his office. Report there. Now." Goodwitch had said this with a presence that pierced the very soul of a huntsman.

"Uh Ulrich, I think you'll need to walk back alone if that's ok with you."

Ulrich nodded and started to run with an exasperated face. Favour returned his attention to Goodwitch and replied,

"Yes Professor Goodwitch, I'll be on my way!"

"Good."

Favour then too took off running with an exasperated face. He felt his heart racing and body temperature rising for he had never gotten in trouble with anyone.

"Damn, what did I do?"

 ** _-_ _Beacon Academy, Beacon Tower (Ozpin's Office) -_**

Favour opened the headmaster's door sparingly and slowly glanced inwards. He knew that on the other side of this door… was one of Vale's strongest huntsman. With courage, he stepped in and surprisingly a familiar warm voice broke through the air.

"Ah, Mr. Casillas! Come in, come in. Please, take a seat."

Favour walked towards Ozpin's desk and slowly sat down with a uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Ozpin saw this and smiled.

"There is no reason to be nervous Mr. Casillas. Rest assured, you are not in trouble."

Favour let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Sir, is ther-"

"Please, call me Ozpin."

"Uh... Professor... Professor Ozpin, I believe there was something you wanted to discuss with me," Favour anxiously replied.

"Ah yes! I'm glad you reminded me..."

Favour looked at Ozpin dumbfounded and asked under his breath, "Are you serious?"

Ozpin stood up from his chair and walked towards his window.

"This a troubling time for Vale. A good friend of mine, Ironwood, is trying to station a massive "peacekeeping" force here at Beacon Academy."

"But why sir?" Favour asked.

"Hmm, Well I'm very sorry to close you out on this tidbit of information, but that is to be kept with us headmasters. What I want to discuss with you now is more important."

Favour felt his heart speed up. His family was originally from Atlas and fled due to the hegemonic military conscription of its citizens and for that reason, Favour thought of Vale as a symbol for freedom of expression while Atlas was more of an encroaching militaristic government. He wasn't ready to see Atlas ideology in his favorite kingdom.

Ozpin glanced at Favour looking down and felt the mixed emotions. Ozpin smiled again, looked back through his window and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, as I was saying..."

"Yes sir, I'm listening!"

"Erm, as I was saying, Atlas is aiming to station a massive military force here at Vale. Now, this would be troubling for a couple of reasons. For starters, citizens of Vale would be subject to a 24 hour surveillance by Atlas personnel. Random strip checks and checkpoints would be set up around every block to discourage crime. Furthermore, this would all be legal as Ironwood has not broken any Valean Law."

"This is ridiculous!" Favour exploded, "Isn't there a provision somewhere that prohibits this kind of foreign intervention in Vale?"

"Unfortunately, no. Any of the four kingdoms are allowed to move military forces to another if a headmaster deems it "necessary" to do so."

Favour's heart sank. For the first time, he felt as if his freedoms were about to be taken away. All of the struggle and torment that his family had to endure were going to be relived under an Atlas regime. No. He won't stand for this.

Favour stood up, finding resolve in Ozpin's aura.

"Professor. Is there anything I can do?"

Ozpin chuckled, "Why of course Mr. Casillas. That is why I've asked you up here. However, this is not a simple case."

Favour looked at Ozpin with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Ironwood knows that he can move his army into any kingdom without consequence, but that will cause diplomatic repercussions with the other three kingdoms. He needs to find a reason and propagate that reason to the world in order to justify sending in an army."

The professor started pacing around the room.

"Now, I know I should trust an old friend, but Ironwood understands how to play politics. Our constabularies have gotten an obscure tip from a drunkard that there exists an Atlas spy trying to create headlines in the paper."

"WAIT. WHAT?"

"Yes, I know. Words of drunkards should not have any weight in serious judgement, however, this drunkard is a retired ambassador to the Atlas government and may have overheard this from old inside connections. From what we know so far, is that there is indeed a spy in our midst and that the person in question is a non - gendered biologist from Atlas academy."

"Non - Gendered?"

"Correct. This will not be an easy task I am asking of you, but I want you to partner up with Blake Belladona of team RWBY and eliminate this threat."

"YOU WANT ME TO KILL THEM?" Favour freaked out.

"No no no, I am asking you to find, restrain, and bring to me this person in question," Ozpin replied calmly.

"I see."

Ozpin saw the reluctant look on Favour's face and walked over to placed his hand on Favour's shoulder.

"Again, this won't be an easy task and it certainly is not a normal one. You will need to be more observant in your surroundings as the person could be a teacher or student here at Beacon."

The professor brought back his hand and walked towards the door. He turned around and took off his glasses, "But I chose you to do this because of your semblance. You are the only one capable of preventing a disaster in Vale, Mr. Casillas."

"Ye... yes... yes sir!" Favour's head began to torrent. He didn't really aspire to become much outside of Beacon Academy, but for some reason, deep down inside. He felt like he had to defend the ideas of passions of Vale at the very least. It scared him, but there was also excitement bursting from his body - Something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Favour stood up and started to walk out the room. "I'll make you proud Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin nodded and looked onwards to Favour as he walked back to his room.

What was this feeling? Favour thought to himself. It had never been there for him in his entire life, but here it is now. He darted a look at the dining hall's stained glass and grinned. "A game of spies, huh."

* * *

 _I apologize for such a long exposition, but I wanted to at least give some insight on what my OC team would be like. I plan on using mostly RWBY characters and their respective personalities in the upcoming chapter as I don't really enjoy talking about my own OC's._


End file.
